Who is she
by Estronomy
Summary: You never responded, were you afraid, A-ya? There's no need to be. I watch over you because you are helpless. You're helpless even now, aren't you? (CA, character death)


The hours leading up to what was happening right in the moment seemed to be condensed into no more than ten minutes. The message, the aphrodisiac, the dragging, the pleading…it had all happened so fast. Of course, C-ta had been diligently stitching his plan together for a while, and it worked. It always worked. Luck seemed to favour the self-labelled wretch.

As much of a wretch as he thought he was, he couldn't help but enjoy it all. At this point, when he did something fucked up, he didn't even give himself the time to feel guilty afterwards, solely because he _didn't_. Was it bad to lack guilt? Something in him - his heart? - said yes, but the delicious feeling said no. The delicious feeling of holding a knife over someone's life like a string over a kitten.

What better candidate for his plan than his childhood friend, the object of his twisted affections? He wanted so badly to be belligerent, to be unmerciful, but his heart kept his desires at bay. After all, that would end his fun, his game, much too quickly. It was sort of a paradox to play a game within a game, but C-ta decided that his game was much more interesting. Indubitably, every game had its rules, and C-ta had contrived them long before the game - both games.

They originated as harmless ideas, fantasies, but C-ta's desire to enact them had grown too strong. The rules were…

Another gloomy night outside, A-ya assumed. He didn't bother to check, because lying on his bed, eyes closed and cell phone in hand, was too tiring as it was. The only reason he wasn't asleep was because of _that_ feeling, and that he felt as though something were about to happen that he couldn't miss.

Some time between that thought and the silence that followed, he felt a vibration in his hand. It startled him a little, but bleary eyes cleared to look at it with anticipation.

What it read is the following:

TO: A-ya

FROM: xxx

You and I both know what this is. And deep down, you know who I am.

A-ya was too apathetic to react to it directly. or to send a message back, but was thoroughly chilled. Could it be possible that this message was in tandem with….that feeling? The feeling of being watched? While his mind was running rampant, another vibration shot through his concentration. It was from C-ta, nothing more than a generic invitation to come over for dinner. A-ya almost sighed in relief. At least if he was with someone else, he wouldn't be alone with just his thoughts and his instincts. His pessimist mind wouldn't leave him though, not even when he was sitting with C-ta, playing an inane game of koi-koi. Could the thing he couldn't miss be that most ominous message? Common sense pointed to the thing being what he was doing right now, but the thought wouldn't let up.

C-ta said something about getting drinks in his usual mellow voice, and A-ya waved him off as he left the room. He stared down at the colourful cards in his hand, tracing their intricate designs with his eyes. Everything he was doing to shake the thoughts was not working. The bird on an April card pierced him with its gaze, and he felt as though yet again he was being watched. He silently prayed to a god he didn't believe in that C-ta would return soon, before he went mad.

A couple ticks on the clock and C-ta finally returned with tea, and his smile, for once, did not put A-ya at ease. He felt the looming presence more than ever now, but his mind was too scrambled to make a connection. He simply sipped his tea and continued to play the game.

Minutes passed, and A-ya began to feel sick. The room was much too stuffy, and his stomach churned. His blood effervesced, and he voiced his discomfort to C-ta in a shaky voice, who informed him that the air conditioner was most certainly on, did he need anything?

The thought that crossed his mind was simply depraved. He needed C-ta. And it became more and more apparent the more blood drained from his head and went to his groin. He resisted his temptation to grab C-ta by the collar and bite his lips as he pressed against him…where did that thought come from? This was very unlike him.

Still, he didn't make the connection, but it was more because any thought that wasn't focused on C-ta was dropped immediately. Ironic. Every part of his body looked so enticing, from his emerald-green eyes to his neck to -

« A-ya, you've got a little something, are you okay? »

The black-haired youth didn't have to do so much as glance because he could feel it. He could feel it physically, and he could feel the feeling of being watched stronger than ever. He looked away in shame - his first mistake - as his blood seared through his veins. He could sense something happening behind him as well, but he did nothing to stop it. He was being dragged from the kitchen to C-ta's room, a little forcefully. Nothing seemed dangerous to him, so he let it happen, his thoughts a haze.

Sometime later that A-ya did not remember because he was unconscious, he was tied down to C-ta's bed in the fashion of a serial murderer. A cold, wet towel had been placed on his head, but he still felt as though he was on fire. C-ta was standing nearby, smiling his steadfast smile. Usually, it was comforting, but today, it was horrifying. A-ya found himself speaking, but the words were indiscernible to him.

« Please…what? » C-ta chuckled, and the noise was grating. A-ya was scared for his fucking life, and he had the nerve to laugh? C-ta was sick for doing this…so why did he want him so badly? Green eyes shone back at him, expecting an answer. The answer A-ya gave was something that, under normal circumstances, he would likely never say. He was begging for C-ta to fuck him. His childhood friend.

At the moment, he only wanted C-ta. He tried to fantasise about someone, anyone else, but it was not working. He wanted C-ta more than anything.

« Sometimes, I wish I had you all to myself. » The sound of his voice was both alluring and disgusting. He was A-ya's only friend, what in the hell was he talking about? He was getting closer now, and something shone in the light - a knife. He had a knife. In his hand. And he was coming towards him with it. A-ya wouldn't give him the pleasure of knowing he was afraid, so he simply blinked a few times.

« And now I will. Let's play a game. I made it up, it's called 'A-ya is mine and mine only, forever'. Actually, I just made that title up, too! » C-ta chimed, smiling innocently.

A-ya was dead, but he didn't know it yet.

C-ta continued to loom over A-ya with his knife, and that was when A-ya realised that his torso was completely devoid of clothing. What a great moment to find out his friend was crazy in love with him…literally.

« Where should I cut first? You have to tell me, A-ya… » C-ta spoke, and hearing a voice as gentle as his say that struck a chord in A-ya. He wanted to cry, but he refused to give C-ta the power trip that he knew he wanted. It was fucked up enough already that he was getting off on making him his…his plaything. A-ya mouthed something, but a moan tore through his body and stole his words. C-ta pressed the handle of the knife to his clothed erection, smiling sweetly.

« If you don't tell me, I'll choose _for _you~ » The brunet snickered, biting his lip. He pressed the knife against A-ya's shoulder as a warning. A-ya still defied him. He wasn't going to let him win this little 'game' of his, and he was going to have to do anything to make sure he didn't. Nonetheless, his lust was betraying him by the second, even as he felt the pain of C-ta's knife slicing his shoulder in a swift motion. Dare he'd say it, it was turning him on more, and he wanted to rip C-ta's throat out at the same time. A breathy moan passed his lips as he exhaled sharply.

Sure, he had been angry at C-ta in the past, for trivial things like stealing his apple slices or copying his homework, but he had never wanted to fuck him during any of it. He mused over this while his own blood dripped down onto his arm. Saying he'd never thought of C-ta that way was a lie - he'd had multiple dreams in that vein - but he loved lies. Maybe, in a fucked-up way, he loved the pain C-ta was causing him all the same. It was exciting, in more ways than one. He was getting the excitement he so wanted to crush the boredom in his life.

« You got a message, didn't you? Oh, I can look myself, since I have your phone right here~ » C-ta taunted, clicking a few buttons. « Yep! There it is! You never responded, were you afraid, A-ya? There's no need to be. I watch over you because you are helpless. You're helpless even now, aren't you? » He smiled.

A-ya scowled and then winced at the overwhelming pain as C-ta made another small slice on his neck.

« _I will protect you_… » C-ta smiled and pressed his knee to A-ya's erection. A-ya couldn't stifle his moan that time, and it was loud. The more C-ta hurt him, the more pleasurable his touches became. He still couldn't move due to his restraints, which was frustrating for him because he just wanted to grab C-ta and shove his cock down his throat…wait, no! He wanted to stop him. Stop him from using him as a toy…

A-ya whined in his throat at C-ta's teasing. He was slightly ashamed to be more concerned about getting off than his own safety, but he felt as though he was on the edge of coming with just a few touches. He wanted C-ta so much, and C-ta had to be cruel…and hurt him in the process. None of his dreams were ever like this, always gentle and happy…and now he was getting his cold, hard dose of reality. And he loved every second of it. At the same time, he wanted to grab C-ta, and punish him for what he did to him, but that was impossible. A sound broke the rhythm of his breathing and C-ta's quiet laughter - the sound of C-ta pulling his pants down. A-ya breathed in, making a face, and C-ta continued to simply laugh. He noticed that C-ta was not wearing underwear - he had planned this all along. And luck favoured the wretch. He made A-ya feel like a dirty whore, and he was probably so happy…did he deserve to be happy?

The knife pressed right in-between his ribs, threatening to slice such a sensitive area right through. C-ta smiled once again, and it looked purely sadistic. The question he asked was a simple yes-or-no question, but A-ya was hesitating, struggling to answer.

« Do you want to fuck me? » C-ta's voice was gentle, irritatingly so. He couldn't find the words to express what he was feeling. It was a mixture of yes and no, not quite maybe, but somewhere in-between them. He had always been better with his words than his actions, and yet now he was at a loss. It made him angrier than he already was, and he nodded starkly. That was all it took for C-ta to drive his knife in-between A-ya's ribs, causing him to bite his lip so hard it drew blood. C-ta sliced downwards like he was a piece of meat, and continued until there were bloody, painful cuts decorating A-ya's right side. He moaned quietly, the sight of blood obviously arousing to him, and he retrieved something from his discarded pants. The other boy was in too much of a trance to pay attention to what he was doing, and closed his eyes, picturing him and C-ta in all kinds of filthy situations, all of them involving him hurting A-ya. All of his fantasies of soft, sweet love-making with him were gone, replaced with masochistic thoughts and violent endings.

He felt C-ta's fingers reach for his waistband, so delicately removing his pants, and he breathed out. Again, this time his boxers, and he breathed in. He wanted so desperately for it to be over with, and at the same time, he never wanted it to end. In some part of him, he wanted to be C-ta's, to submit himself to whatever C-ta wanted to do to him. In another part, he wanted the roles reversed, to make C-ta cry as he subjected him to the same amount of pain he had put him in. His thoughts contradicted themselves over and over again, and it was driving him crazy. He wanted a clear cut train of thought right now, but there were so many distractions bothering him. Like the cold finger pressed against his entrance.

« You want this, don't you, A-ya? Please tell me, I'll stop if you don't… » C-ta said, out of breath.

« So you'll spare fucking me senseless but you won't let me go and stop cutting into my body like a fucking… » A-ya couldn't finish his sentence, the first he had spoken out against C-ta. The finger was plunged inside of him, and it felt so good, and relieving. He moaned out loud again, his eyes rolling back in his head, and C-ta giggled quietly.

« You're so sensitive, A-ya…did you really want me this bad? » C-ta mused, and A-ya clenched his jaw. He could not, would not voice his desires, to save his last scrap of dignity. He would not submit to C-ta. _He _should have been there, fingering C-ta and taunting him, _he _should have been having his way with his filthy childhood friend. But he wasn't, now, was he? No, he was the plaything, he was the doll. He was utterly powerless in C-ta's hands, and as C-ta inserted a second and third finger in him, he began to worry. What would become of him after this? Would he let him go home, patch up his wounds, and act like nothing happened? His stomach dropped as C-ta finally removed his fingers.

C-ta pressed the head of his cock to A-ya's entrance, tilting his head. He hesitated a few moments, then pushed in without warning, and A-ya held his breath. C-ta was inside of him! His hot childhood friend was going to fuck him…! The thought made his heart race, even as C-ta held onto his knife still, smiling horrendously. He made lines all along A-ya's inner thighs while he waited for A-ya to adjust to him, how fucking considerate of him. A few moments passed, and A-ya closed his eyes as C-ta began to move. It felt so good already, he felt as though he couldn't control himself. He was so desperate, wanting this so badly, and he never noticed that the brunet's hand was on his throat until it clenched down.

« It'll be more fun like this, yeah? » C-ta chuckled, digging his free hand into the open wounds on A-ya's side - a finger in each one. It felt so hellishly good, and drool trickled through his lips. C-ta had already begun to fuck him rather hard, and the lack of oxygen was making it all the more stimulating. All A-ya could concentrate on was how good he felt, getting off on the pain and his childhood friend fucking him, and the edges of his vision were going black. He managed to gasp a breath of air in, but only because C-ta's grip was faltering as he lost himself. The pleasure was so painfully delicious, and A-ya no longer felt any shame, anger, or fear, because his feelings were overridden by the feeling of C-ta inside of him. He couldn't hold on any longer, and C-ta could tell by how hard he was clenching down on him.

« Don't…don't come yet…I want to come inside of you first…hah… » C-ta said, bluntly. A-ya, for mild fear of what C-ta would do to him if he didn't obey, held on, the pleasure-pain making him bite his bloody lips even harder. Finally, after what seemed like hours, C-ta spilled inside of him, while simultaneously hitting his sweetest, most forbidden spot. A-ya came with a cry so loud that C-ta released his grip, and all over himself in bliss. C-ta stayed inside of him, and he enjoyed the feeling of closeness, before it was over much too soon and his circumstance faded back in. A hand grasped his jaw tightly, and the smile that came with it was so soft it hurt A-ya's heart.

« A-ya…look at you…there are still so many things I could do to you, and yet…I have a question for you. Will you tell anyone? » A small laugh. Once again, A-ya didn't answer. And why? He had already caved under C-ta's schemes, let himself be fucked, and enjoyed it. It must have been that he didn't want C-ta to have the last laugh…yes, that was it. Fear aside, he was still turned on, and for what? He was terrified. The knife was pressed to his chest, right where his heart thundered, and he swallowed.

« Are you going to answer me? Or must I end this the hard way, my dear childhood friend? A-ya…you're mine forever…no matter what. » C-ta laughed. A-ya kept quiet. So, C-ta was going to kill him? His heart was hurting, but still he did not speak. Someone would avenge him, karma, maybe. C-ta would never have the last laugh. Such were the last thoughts of A-ya, who died covered in his own blood and cum. A fitting ending for such a person as he?

As he pulled the knife back from where it was, a torrent of blood followed. C-ta laughed childishly, thoroughly satisfied with his doings. His plan worked perfectly, even if it did end the hard way. He put his own pants back on and was about to get up when…his bedroom door opened.

The voice was female, shouting words that were ineffective to him, and screaming in terror. C-ta simply smiled again, licking A-ya's blood off his lips.

Who was she?


End file.
